Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a chamber liner for a semiconductor processing chamber.
Description of the Related Art
Chamber liners are typically used in semiconductor processing chambers to protect the chamber walls from unwanted deposition and/or plasma damage. During processing, the chamber liner is heated by a plasma formed within the chamber, while cooled by thermal conduction via the portions of the liner in contact with the walls of the semiconductor processing chamber. Since the semiconductor processing chamber does not provide a uniform heat sink at all points in which the processing chamber is in contact with the liner, the amount of heat transfer between the liner and processing chamber is azimuthally non-uniform, thus resulting in a non-uniform distribution of temperature on the surface of the liner. The non-uniform distribution of temperature, in turn, has an adverse effect on the uniformity of processing results. Thus, other process control parameters must often be adjusted to compensate for the non-uniformity of the liner temperature, thereby reducing the processing window and limiting the ability to effectively control processing results.
Thus, there is a need for an improved chamber liner.